Belong
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: This is still 'Belonged' but only renamed. You'll find out why, k? A perfect Duo/Usagi fic ppls! Please R/R!
1. A Friend Made

BELONG  
  
CHAPTER ONE: A FRIEND MADE  
  
Duo wandered the streets of Tokyo alone as people passed him the wind blew slightly. The sun shone brightly for all to see, but he wasn't looking up instead he was looking down at the paved street. He wore his usual attire of the black priest clothes with a cross necklace around his neck. He stuck his hands in his pant pockets as he wore the expression of depression on his face.  
  
Operation Meteor was over and Duo didn't know what to do anymore. Sure he could stay with Quartre or with Hilde. Or, as some people would have suggested, even go out with Hilde. But no, he felt nothing between him and Hilde except for friendship and nothing more. Hell he could get practically any girl, but he didn't feel like it... he didn't feel belonged in this world.  
  
He didn't feel loved, thus he didn't feel belonged with anyone. He sometimes wondered if the schoolgirls that flirted with him really cared for him or was it because he looked cute or if Hilde really had developed feelings towards him. No matter what happened a question always lingered in his mind 'what was love?'  
  
"What's wrong?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
Duo looked up and saw a girl around his age, sixteen maybe. She was wearing a school uniform with a heart shaped broach. Her golden hair was tied into meatballs at the sides of her head. Her eyes held worry towards him.   
  
It took a minute for Duo to reply softly, "Nothing."  
  
The teenaged girl didn't seem satisfied with the answer for she said, "It doesn't look like nothing. You seem hurt."  
  
Duo frowned and said a bit harshly, "Why would you care? You don't even know me."   
  
The girl then looked slightly hurt and then said, "You seem like need help or a friend. The war has been over now and I didn't help much," she smiled and continued, "Now I'm hoping to help people as much as possible."  
  
Duo smiled at her and introduced himself, "Name's Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie." (Is that right?)  
  
The girl smile grew, "My name's Usagi Tsukino."  
  
And thus Usagi Tsukino had succeeded in making another friend.   
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE. I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT HANG IN THERE. AND YES THIS IS A DUO/USAGI FIC. COME ON R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. Emotions

BELONG  
  
CHAPTER TWO: EMOTIONS  
  
"I haven't seen you here before," Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah I just moved here," Duo replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh. Hey I know a place you can chill with my friends, "Usagi said cheerfully, but then frowned, "That is if you don't mind hanging around teenaged girls."  
  
Duo looked back in the past and all the time he spent his time with girls and smiled slightly, "No I don't mind."  
  
"Well then come on," Usagi urged Duo as she took his hand and pulled him towards an arcade.   
  
"Ok, ok," Duo said quickly while slowly returning to the care free guy.   
  
Together they entered the arcade and towards a group of girls around the same age of Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi!" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes greeted Duo's new found friend, "Who's that?"  
  
"He looks like my old boy friend," another girl said who had brown hair that was tied up on a high ponytail.  
  
Duo was in a familiar scene and he knew just what to say, "Hey babes!"  
  
The one with the brown hair sighed as the blonde one had hearts appear in her eyes. Usagi frowned at the flirting Duo was doing, she didn't know why but it bothered her.  
  
"Guys, meet my new friend Duo Maxwell," Usagi said.  
  
"Hey everyone," Duo said cheerfully.  
  
Usagi turned towards him and introduced her friends, "Duo this is Makoto Kino,"  
  
"Hi, I hope we could become good friends," the brown haired girl who was named Makoto said.  
  
"This is Minako Aino,"  
  
The one who was blonde hair smiled while the hearts in her eyes grew bigger.  
  
"This is Ami Mizuno."  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you," a blue haired girl said while nodding her head.  
  
"And finally this is Rei Hino,"  
  
"Hello welcome to Tokyo. I hope you'll like it here," a black haired girl greeted with a smile.  
  
Duo smiled sincerely, "Don't worry I think I like it already."  
  
"Usako," a male voice said softly yet loud enough to hear.  
  
Usagi and everyone faced a man with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi shouted with glee as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Duo inwardly frowned for some unknown reason his heart grew a bit cold as he watched the scene. Did he belong here, with Usagi and her friends? He didn't know.  
  
"Duo meet my boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba," Usagi introduced them to each other, "Mamoru meet my new friend Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Hello Duo," Mamoru acknowledged as he extended his hand towards him.  
  
"Hello," Duo greeted a bit sadly, but only Usagi noticed, as Duo took hold of Mamoru's hand and shook it.  
  
Usagi frowned as she looked at Duo carefully. What was wrong with him? That question whirled around in Usagi's mind as they ate some ice cream.   
  
Duo swirled his ice cream around slowly and then after a few seconds he would pop a spoonful into his mouth. Do I belong here? Sure I felt belonged with the gundam pilots, but this is different.  
  
After they finished up their ice cream Usagi said she'll walk Duo back to his home. They walked silently down the street as Duo stuck his hands in his pant pockets and stared at the gray pavement once again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Nothing," Duo replied softly.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing," Usagi said worriedly.  
  
Duo suddenly laughed lightly.  
  
Usagi frowned as her eyebrows came together, "What's so funny?"  
  
"This is what happened earlier today," he said with another laugh.  
  
Usagi smiled, but then frowned, "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Duo straightened, "It's nothing, really."  
  
"Come on, tell me," Usagi urged as they slowly sat on a bench.  
  
Duo didn't really want to tell her, but something about her made him want to tell her about everything. It's like she had an aura that told everyone that they could trust her, "It's just that I don't know if I belong here,"  
  
Usagi blinked in wonderment, "I don't get it."  
  
Duo sighed and continued seriously, "I've been an orphan ever since I can remember. So I was always trying to find a place where I would belong in. I wandered the streets until I met Father Maxwell who took me in. But still then I felt unwanted; I wanted to belong. And hoping that when he took me in I'll belong."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly solemnly, "Continue."  
  
Then Duo's expression turned to slight anger, "Then Oz just had to come over and destroyed the church and Father Maxwell," Duo features softened as Usagi looked and felt hurt for him, "But I survived."  
  
Usagi stared worriedly at him as unshed tears shined in his eyes.  
  
He continued, "After a few years I still am searching a place where I can belong."  
  
A tear rolled down Duo's cheek. Usagi quickly got a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the tear away.  
  
Duo turned to look at her with wide eyes when he felt a soft material caress the side of his face. Usagi slowly wiped the traces of tears as Duo looked at her, the way she was caring about him made him feel a twinge of happiness in his heart. Hilde cared for him this way too but it didn't make him feel the way he felt now.  
  
Usagi knew Duo was staring at her, which was constantly making her heart beat at an intense rate of speed. Which cause a trail of blush to appear across her face.  
  
Duo blinked as he saw blush on the girl. He smiled softly as he looked at this girl who was creating such emotions in him. Sure he didn't know her that much. But he pushed that information away and concentrated on the girl and him right now.  
  
Usagi breathed in, "Are you ok?"  
  
Duo looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Good," Usagi said with a nod. When she looked up he spoke.  
  
"You know what? I think I should go home alone so that you could go home," Duo suggested. Since he needed time to think over these emotions.  
  
"Ok," Usagi replied as she pocketed the handkerchief into her pocket.   
  
With that the two split up and walked home.  
  
What was this emotion that was building up in Usagi's heart. She didn't want to leave Duo, but she really needed to go home. This emotion even Mamoru couldn't get out of her. This emotion was constant happiness and pain. What was it?  
  
Duo trudged along the street towards his apartment as things, no; it was emotion. No, wait. Emotions. They were pleasure, which wanted to hold someone, pain, which was yearning for that someone, and coldness. Coldness, that wasn't an emotion, was it? Anyway, he felt a chunk of ice melt in his heart when he looked at Usagi, but now it's back. That was the coldness, but where was his light to heal him?  
  
CHAPTER TWO FINISHED! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. Where Is My Angel?

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
  
BELONG  
  
CHAPTER THREE: WHERE IS MY ANGEL?  
  
Duo walked down the hallways of the Juuban School towards Ms. Haruna's class. The halls were empty with no noise as he entered the classroom.   
  
Usagi stayed silent as she saw Duo enter the classroom, well all the students stayed silent. The girls either sighed in happiness or had hearts in their eyes as the boys stared jealously at the new boy.  
  
Ms. Haruna stood up from her desk and said, "Everyone I want you to welcome your new classmate, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo smiled at the four familiar faces of Usagi, Ami, a sighing Makoto and Minako who had hearts in her eyes.  
  
The smile hadn't gone unnoticed because all the girls blushed and smiled or went on daydreaming about Duo. Usagi sweat dropped at the loud sigh.  
  
Ms. Haruna was not impressed because whenever there was a new cute boy every girl would go haywire, so she was pretty much used to this, "Duo I would like you to sit beside Usagi. Usagi please raise your hand."  
  
Instantly Usagi's hand shot up into the air. Duo nodded as she gestured Duo to sit in the empty desk to her right. The girls shot her glares that promised death, but then retreated when they saw Makoto counter stroke with an evil look of more then death.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi looked at Duo once in a while in class, only to see that he was flirting with other girls. She frowned at what Duo was doing, but then blinked in confusion when she saw pain in the depths of his eyes, 'Sadness?'   
  
Confused, Usagi had begun to ask Duo what was wrong when the bell rang, indicating that school was over for the day.   
  
Usagi frowned as she gathered her books.   
  
"Are you ok Usagi?" Ami asked with concern.  
  
Usagi turned to Ami and nodded, with a smile "Yeah, I'm fine. Besides today I'm going to watch a movie with Mamoru."  
  
Ami nodded as Makoto and Minako came to them with sad looks on their faces.  
  
This caught Usagi's attention, "What's wrong, guys?"  
  
Makoto looked up at Usagi with unshed tears in her eyes, "Duo is going out with someone."  
  
Shock overwhelmed Usagi, "Who?"  
  
Minako looked up this time with a frown, "Kat."  
  
A slight pain entered Usagi's heart. As if sparks of fire singed the side of her heart or she was falling in an endless pit of pure blackness.. She felt cold and... what was the word? Oh, yes.......... unloved.  
  
(*)(*)(*)  
  
Duo laughed along side his new girlfriend, Kat. The truth was that he didn't really like her at all. But she seemed like a decent girl, so he was trying to get to know her better.  
  
But, no. His heart still felt empty, cold and alone. No warmth, on light. Where was his angel from up above? His savior? His love?  
  
All of a sudden the school front door opened to reveal Usagi laughing with her friends.  
  
His heart stopped at the sight. Particles of his heart warmed by the site of such a beautiful creature as Usagi. ( :P Yeah I know too mushy. But deal with it, k?)  
  
"Duo? Are you listening?" Kat asked.  
  
Duo blinked and looked at her, "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Come on. Let's go get ice cream," Kat suggested as she lead the way.  
  
Duo nodded silently as he saw Usagi disappear to the direction of her house. The particles of his heart reached out and wanted to hold her small frame to him. But no, he didn't. Instead he let his so-called girlfriend drag him to the Crown.   
  
A question held in his heart, Where is my angel?  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE. R/R PLEASE!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	4. Realization

"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
BELONG  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: REALIZATION  
  
Usagi walked into her house, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah we heard you Meatball Head!" Sammy said as he walked down the stairs holding a glass of lemonade with Luna following behind him.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever," as her brother turned on the T.V. in the living room.  
  
Luna stared at her before jumping onto her head and sat there, "Shouldn't you call Mamoru now?"  
  
Usagi blinked and then smiled, "Yeah!" With that she ran up the stairs to her bedroom leaving a black cat to fall from her head and onto the ground. Luna stood up feeling slightly dizzy; she shook her head to get back into reality and ran up the stairs and into Usagi's room too.  
  
Luna went in the room, only to find Usagi lying on the bed with a phone ringing on the other side against her ear. Usagi's happy humming drifted into Luna's ears as she jumped onto the bed and lay beside her mistress.  
  
"Hello?" a feminine voice answered the phone.  
  
Usagi frowned at the voice as Luna perked up her ears in confusion.  
  
Usagi then said in a confused voice, "Hello? Is Mamoru there?"  
  
"Oh yeah, just wait," there was a pause as Usagi heard, "Mamoru it's your phone call."  
  
The she heard a reply, "Ok, Lil!"  
  
Luna walked up to the phone to listen better to the footsteps.  
  
"Who is it?" came Mamoru's voice.  
  
"I don't know, here you go,"  
  
"Thanks Lil, I love you," Usagi froze at those words. Following those words were sounds a passionate kiss. Luna eyes widened and gasped.  
  
After a few seconds Mamoru said, "Hello."  
  
Usagi's heart stopped beating when she heard his voice. She couldn't even move, it was like time had stopped or she was dieing.  
  
"Hello?" questioned Mamoru.  
  
Bbbbbbbbeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppppppp etc. :)  
  
Usagi hung up on that bastard. She swallowed and asked Luna softly, "Tell me that didn't happen..."  
  
Luna frowned and sighed, "Usagi..."  
  
A tear fell on Luna's head, directly on the crescent moon. She looked up to see Usagi crying and trembling. Luna looked worriedly at her.  
  
Usagi felt tears on her face, streaking trails behind each solid drop of pain and betrayal. Her whole body was numb yet she could still feel herself trembling. In the pit of her stomach a bunch of air rose up to her heart then lungs. A sob escaped suddenly, and by reaction she dung her head into the pillow and gripped it in a tight hug.  
  
Luna sighed again and patted Usagi on the head lightly for comfort.  
  
Usagi sniffled and immediately images flew in her mind. The times Mamoru saved her, held her, caressed her and comforted her in the time of need. Then 'realization' struck her dead center. He lied. 'That bastard lied!' She screamed in her head.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo forced a smile to appear on his face when Kat was talking to him. He nodded at almost everything she said. He was bored, so bored that he would gladly go to hell and back. He then suddenly smirk, 'I am Shinigami after all,'  
  
As Kat talked on and on Duo wondered why they didn't fit together. Was it because he had feeling for Usagi or what? Duo froze, 'Usagi? I have feelings for her?' Duo shifted his weight from one side onto another as other girls tried to get his attention. Then 'realization' dawned him, 'YeahI do have feelings for her. Not friend to friend. Not brother or sister... but'  
  
"Hey Kat," Duo said.  
  
"Yeah Duo?" she asked politely.  
  
"Umm... yeah. You see. I don't think we "fit" together," Duo tried to explain.  
  
Kat blinked and then her face saddened, "Oh... I understand."  
  
"You do?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
Kat nodded her head, "Yeah, I know I only went out with you to get my boyfriend jealous so he'll want me again,"  
  
Duo stared at her, "You used me?"  
  
Kat laughed sheepishly, "Sort of."  
  
Duo burst out laughing, "It's ok. Because if this didn't happen then I wouldn't have found out about something."  
  
Kat nodded as she licked her ice cream.  
  
"Hey, sorry, but I gotta go," Duo said as Kat nodded. Quickly he went out of the shop and towards his apartment, but then stopped and turned around to see Kat kissing a boy. He smiled, 'Live happily ever after, Kat.'  
  
END! REMEMBER PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	5. That Bastard!

"TALKING"  
'THINKING'  
  
BELONG  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: THAT BASTARD!  
  
With a sigh Duo walked into his simple yet comfortable apartment as he pressed a button on his phone.  
  
"You have one message." The robotic voice said as Duo slumped onto his couch.  
  
'Only one message, man I suck,' he thought as the message was read.  
  
"Hey Duo," Quartre's voice struck clear in his system, "I thought that since the war's over we could have a reunion. Call me once you get this."  
  
Duo shot up from the couch with a smile on his face but then frowned, 'I don't know..'  
  
He slowly sat back down again, 'Do I want to go? Or not?'  
  
He tilted his head and looked at the white bare ceiling. The sun gave a comfortable light in the room. He then closed his eyes, letting the sun's warmth soak into his system as his mind wandered off to a certain goddess.  
  
Duo saw Usagi's astonishing face of true beauty. She looked like the son goddess because of her hair then you'll think other wise that she's the moon goddess because of her untouched skin.   
  
He breathed deeply as if taking in her scent of flowers in bloom. A smile spread quickly on his face, 'I love her...' he thought.  
  
He shot up and said out loud, "I love her... gods I love her."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi walked downstairs slowly in a tired manner as Luna followed nearby.   
  
"Hey meatball head!" Sammy teased with a smile on his face.  
  
Usagi's puffed eyes narrowed at her brother, "Shut up about that crap!"  
  
Sammy moved away from the angered Usagi, but then stopped and looked worriedly at her, "What's wrong Usagi?"  
  
Tears stung her eyes once more as she carelessly sat on the steps and cried. Luna came up to her, trying to once again comfort her mistress.  
  
Sammy quickly came forward and rubbed her back up and down, trying to decrease the crying, 'Usagi's really crying... not the annoying noise, but seriously crying.' He thought as his their mother came from upstairs to see what they were fighting about.  
  
"Sammy what did you do?" Ikuku asked sternly as she looked worriedly at her daughter, 'She's actually crying.'  
  
"I didn't do a thing," Sammy protested.  
  
Ikuku bent down and asked Usagi, "What's wrong dear?"  
  
Usagi looked up and said softly, "Mamoru... he's cheating me."  
  
Ikuku gasped and held onto her weeping daughter and cooed, "It's alright. Everything will be fine."  
  
As Usagi's body shook Sammy made a promise to himself to watch out for his sister and probably choose the perfect guy for her. But probably not, 'I'll test the next guy she chooses.' He thought with determination.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo walked out of his apartment, knowing something was wrong, but can't quite get a finger on it.  
  
The streets were crowded so he made sure that didn't bump into somebody, the smells of delicious food came from the restaurants. All of a sudden his stomach growled.  
  
'Great, I'm hungry,' he thought with a frown as he enter some restaurant and took a seat.  
  
"Can I help you?" a waitress with a slight blush on her asked while placing a menu in front of him.  
  
"No, not yet," Duo replied.  
  
"I'll come back later to take your order," she said politely as she walked away.  
  
Duo turned his attention to his menu, 'Hmm... what shall I have?'  
  
"Come on Mamoru, we gotta go now,"  
  
Duo looked up at the red headed girl when he heard the familiar name, Mamoru.  
  
"Ok, ok Lil, I'm coming," and surely Duo saw in shock that Mamoru came up the 'Lil' girl and kissed her in public.  
  
After that the two walked out. Duo immediately got up and followed them, wanting to pond that bastard to pulp. The anger inside him built higher and higher, not only for himself but also for a certain goddess he cared for.  
  
He exited the restaurant and saw nothing but people he didn't recognize. He sighed, went back in and sat down.   
  
"That bastard," Duo muttered in anger between clenched teeth.  
  
END!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	6. The Fire Within Her

BELONG  
  
CHAPTER SIX: THE FIRE WITHIN HER  
  
The next day Usagi walked silently towards her school as if she were dead. Her eyes held no emotion what so ever, but deep inside you could see a fire that needed to be lighten.   
  
"Usagi!" Minako shouted gladly.   
  
Usagi's head turned towards her three friends. They gasped from seeing empty eyes and the aura of depression around her.  
  
"What happened Usagi?" Ami asked afraid to know the answer yet determined to find out.  
  
Silently Usagi said, "Mamoru is cheating on me," Moist was beginning to fog up her vision, as her friends were shocked.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, I'm sorry," Makoto began, "I promise to kill that asshole!"  
  
The other two agreed with a nod as Usagi wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt and said, "Please don't, I'll get over it."  
  
The three looked at her in concern as they walked away to their school.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo leaned against the tree, waiting for Usagi to come. His heart began pumping faster from just thinking about her, 'Man I'm all out about her. Is it because she doesn't glomp me or is it because I can talk to her?'  
  
"I guess," Minako's voice made Duo look up to see Usagi and her three friends.  
  
He was confused to why Usagi looked so... so... dead like. His heart stopped and twisted at such a sight, 'What's wrong with you Usagi?'  
  
Duo watched as Usagi's form disappeared into the school as the bell rang.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Minako sat in her seat feeling uncomfortable about the situation that ruined Crystal Tokyo completely, 'What about Chibiusa?' she thought.  
  
She leaned in her seat as a note landed on her desk. She looked up and saw Duo eyeing her. She then looked down at the note, not even caring that it was 'the' Duo Maxwell who sent her this.  
  
She picked it up and read, 'What is wrong with Usagi?'  
  
Her heart dropped at the mention of her poor friend's name. She thought for a minute before saying, "I can trust him."  
  
She quickly grabbed a pencil and scribbled down her answer. After that she folded the paper and through it at Duo and it landed on his desk.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo looked down at the fold up note and took it. Unfolded it quickly and read, 'She found out Mamoru was cheating on her.'  
  
Duo was in shock as anger began building inside of him. He then stole a look at Usagi and saw the blank eyes she had. He frowned as he looked at Minako to see if it's true.  
  
Minako nodded slowly with narrowed eyes that directed hatred towards Mamoru.  
  
Duo turned back to his work as stack after stack of hatred consumed him as a little sparkle of warmth entered him, 'I might have a chance with Usagi, after I beat that bastard up first.'  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi sat there with her eyes on her paper. Sure she blinked a few times but inside it was aching to have someone hold her as she cried. The fire in her burned slightly.  
  
Then she felt someone look at her and then he went back to work, 'Duo..' she thought as the little fire grew a bit bigger.  
  
But then a bullet was shot through her chest, 'Mamoru... how could you.'  
  
The fire in her blew right out by an unknown force, but then came back to life a bit. Then memories of her old boyfriend flashed through her head, the times he held her, the times he saved her and the times she tasted his lips just overwhelmed her head.  
  
A tornado appeared in her soul and started ripping the fire. The little light desparatly fought the giant cone of wind. Usagi bit her lower lip, 'Why am I resisting defeat? Why can't I just give up since I'm not good enough for anyone?'  
  
'Not good for anyone...' those thoughts whipped at the burning flame as the spiraling wind finished the work and destroyed it completely.  
  
She was now empty from the emotion of love. True love.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
The bell rang, signaling that school was over. Duo got up and quickly stuffed his homework in his book bag and left silently as Usagi slowly got up with her books in her hands and went out.  
  
"Usagi, I heard that there's a new Sailor V game at the crown. Let's go check it out," Rei suggested for she knew what had happened from Minako.  
  
Usagi stared blankly at her and replied, "No, you go. I need time to think."  
  
The four nodded as they saw Usagi walk towards the park with her books in her arms.  
  
She walked in a steady rhythm as the wind blew locks of her hair behind her. With a blink of her eyes she walked into the park full of innocent children laughing, not having a care about the world.  
  
'The war just ended they should be happy, yet they don't know the pain in the world,' she thought as she leaned against the solid trunk of the tree. The shadow made her relax as she sloppily dropped her books to the ground. Her eyes closed in order to create a wall to block those stupid tears of hers.  
  
A pained sigh escaped her soul as a figure walked up to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he stated for he knew exactly what the problem was.  
  
Usagi looked up and saw Duo staring at her with a spark of worry in his eyes, "Nothing."  
  
Duo frowned, he hated when people lied to him, "It doesn't look like nothing."  
  
"Why would you care?" Usagi asked with a slightly anger tone.  
  
Duo smiled, "This seems familiar."  
  
Usagi stared at him with one of her eyebrows quirked upwards as she remembered that day clearly.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"What's wrong?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
Duo looked up and saw a girl around his age, sixteen maybe. She was wearing a school uniform with a heart shaped broach. Her golden hair was tied into meatballs at the sides of her head. Her eyes held worry towards him.   
  
It took a minute for Duo to reply softly, "Nothing."  
  
The teenaged girl didn't seem satisfied with the answer for she said, "It doesn't look like nothing. You seem hurt."  
  
Duo frowned and said a bit harshly, "Why would you care? You don't even know me."   
  
The girl then looked slightly hurt and then said, "You seem like need help or a friend. The war has been over now and I didn't help much," she smiled and continued, "Now I'm hoping to help people as much as possible."  
  
Duo smiled at her and introduced himself, "Name's Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie."   
  
The girl smile grew, "My name's Usagi Tsukino."  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Slowly a smile was painted on her face, "The first time we first met."  
  
Duo's heart became lighter at Usagi's smile, "Yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
Usagi looked at him with confusion, "For what?"  
  
Duo swallowed his saliva and answered, "For being rude to you."  
  
Usagi smiled softly as the word 'angel' wandered in Duo's head, "It's alright, you had problems."  
  
Then Duo's face straightened, "Yeah, and you helped me. Now I want to help you."  
  
Usagi's face saddened as Duo's heart ached to hold her, "You can't help me."  
  
Duo was determined at first, but now he was extra determined, "I can help and I will help." He stated firmly as dark clouds stared to roll in. Parents then stared to gather up their children.   
  
"I don't know..." Usagi said softly as tears began to blur her vision again.  
  
Duo's face softened as he walked up closer to her, "I promise to help you."  
  
Usagi had an uncertain look on her face as a tear escaped its prison and slowly made its path towards the ground. By now they were alone, yet they didn't care for they were staring at each other's eyes.  
  
Duo licked his lips because he hard an urge to kiss the salted tear away, "I care about you...' he whispered softly.  
  
Usagi stared downwards so the tear could have and easier escape route, "No you can't..."  
  
Duo's hand reached up and held her cheek as softly as humanly possible. He forced with little strength for her to look into his eyes. Usagi's head came up to see emotion in Duo's eyes. A pure emotion she had forgotten.  
  
Hesitantly Duo whispered the words he so longed to tell her, even if it had been a few days, "I love you, Usagi Tsukino with all my heart."  
  
Usagi gasped as another tear rolled down her cheek but never reached the ground for Duo wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
A light appeared in the ashes of Usagi's love. Slowly the little light grew brighter, but just a bit.  
  
Duo licked his lips again as he looked down at the woman he loves.  
  
Then dreaded words escaped her mouth, "I don't believe you."  
  
Duo's heart twisted into an unbearable knot, "Why?"  
  
Usagi blinked, "I don't want to get hurt again,"  
  
The little light started to fade within her as she thought of what Mamoru had done to her.  
  
Duo shook his head slowly, "He had broken your heart, but I can mend it."  
  
Usagi looked at him admirably, "Duo..."  
  
Duo bent down to her ear and whispered, "If you let me in your heart..."   
  
Duo got to an upright position and leaned down to capture her silky lips. Sweet energy entered his system.   
  
Usagi's eyes were wide as the flame in her body grew. Usagi couldn't help herself as she leaned in and savored the feeling his lips gave her.   
  
The flame immediately came to life, bursting with love and emotions.  
  
Duo's heart went insane as they parted their lips, "I love you."  
  
Usagi smiled, "I love you too."  
  
END! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	7. Hakura and Michiru

BELONG  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: HAKURA AND MICHIRU  
  
Duo held Usagi's shivering form in the rain. Really they didn't care about the rain instead they relaxed in each other's company. They shared their warmth, their emotions and their love for the other.  
  
Usagi backed a bit and stared at Duo's eyes, "Maybe we should go home now, considering that we might get sick."  
  
Duo smiled as his serene eyes looked at her, "Sure, but first let's buy an umbrella."  
  
Usagi grinned and nodded, "Ok."  
  
So together, even if it was raining, they went into a store. Silently, as they held each other's hands, they strolled through the store. As they were looking around a figure came up behind them.  
  
"Usako, what is the meaning of this," Mamoru asked as he narrowed his eyes at them.  
  
The two turned around and stared at him. Usagi frowned with a tint of fear in her eyes as Mamoru walked up to them. Duo held a protective arm out in front of Usagi with a look of anger on his face.   
  
Mamoru had a surprised look and said in a 'fake' hurt voice, "Usako, you've been cheating on me?"  
  
Usagi frowned as Duo growled at him in a quite threatening way.  
  
"Mamoru, I don't think Keneko cheated on you," a voice said in anger.  
  
All attention was turned to the couple walking towards them.   
  
"Hakura, Michiru," Usagi jumped in glee.  
  
Duo relaxed a bit when Usagi was happy, 'They're probably on our side.'  
  
"Hakura, Michiru, you can practically tell that she's cheating on me," Mamoru said.  
  
"Usa didn't doa thing, you did it you bastard," Duo snapped.  
  
Michiru nodded, "We know."  
  
Usagi smiled, "So you're on our side."  
  
Hakura laughed a bit, "Keneko we're always on your side."  
  
A serene look washed Usagi's face as Mamoru noticed that he was cornered. Usagi took this chance as Duo squeezed her hand. Firmly she stated, "Mamoru, I know that you're cheating on me."  
  
Pure shock covered Mamoru's face as he shook his head, "No, Usako, it's not true."  
  
"I saw you and that 'Lil' girl kissing in public in a restaurant," Duo said angrily as he squeezed the trembling hand of Usagi.  
  
Mamoru froze. The whole place froze; even a crowd was forming to watch this scene unfold. The kids stopped and froze as well as the grown ups shifted their weight to one leg onto the other.  
  
"I-I," Mamoru stampered.  
  
"Y-you what, Mamoru?" Usagi snapped in anger after she gathered courage from the man she loved beside her. Duo smiled slightly at her courage as the crowd cheered her on.  
  
Mamoru backed away and towards the door. Slowly he picked up his pace and ran out onto the street. The crowd clapped and hollered at the winning team.   
  
Usagi took a breath and noticed that the rain had stopped as the crowd walked away slowly. She then noticed that Duo's and her's clothes are already dried out.  
  
"You did great Usa," Duo said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you D-chan," Usagi smiled and turned towards Hakura and Michiru. Duoi blushed at the nick name slightly, weird that when other girls call him that he was ok, but when Usa calls him that his emotion run wild, rushing his blood to his face, as if that was the only way to get rid of the extra heat in his body.  
  
"D-chan, I'm going to talk to Michiru and Hakura for a while ok?" Usagi asked as she smirked at his face.  
  
Duo nodded as Usagi cheerfully walked towards her friends.  
  
"Hi!" Usagh said.  
  
"Time has changed," Michiru said seriously.  
  
Usagi frowned and turned serious, "Crystal Toyko and Chibiusa..."  
  
Hakura's face softened, "Keneko it'll be ok. Beside that a-hole was the one who betrayed us all."  
  
"And I see you found another guy," Michiru teased as she stole a glance at Duo, who was looking around.  
  
Usagi blushed, "Yeah..."  
  
"Becareful, Shingo, might not like him," Hakura said.  
  
"Shingo..." Usagi whispered as the couple walked away with a wave of goodbye.  
  
"Usa," Duo whispered in her ear.  
  
She immediately snapped her head up and turned around.  
  
"Here," Duo said with a grin as he handed her a bag of gummy candies.  
  
Usagi beamed at him and hugged his, "Thank you D-chan!"  
  
Duo smiled as emotions rushed into his heat. He bent down and placed a kiss on her head. Usagi looked up and lightly pecked his lips as she grabbed the bag of candy and ran out of the store.  
  
Duo blinked and narrowed his eyes as he chased after the running bunny, "Hey! Usa you have to share!"  
  
Usagi giggled merrily as Duo started to catch up with her.   
  
Duo caught her hand and turned her around in a tight, yet protective hug.  
  
Usagi tried to struggle out of his grasp as Duo said, "I won't let go."  
  
"Duo..." she whined as she pouted cutely.  
  
Duo looked at her with a smirk as Usagi. Usagi stopped and stared at him with the look of love. Slowly their lips met in a kiss, emotions poured through both their hearts. After a few seconds their lips parted as Usagi tried to move away, but then got stopped by the clasp of Duo's arms.  
  
"I told you I won't let go," he said.  
  
Usagi pouted as Duo laughed merrily. Together they held hands and walked towards Usagi's house. Every now ant then they'll pop a piece of candy or two in their mouths.  
  
END! PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	8. Protective Brother But An OK Dad

BELONG  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: PROTECTIVE BROTHER BUT AN OK DAD  
  
Usagi and Duo walked to the entrance of the Tsukino's residence and stopped.  
  
Usagi turned to him and cautioned, "I think you should leave. Umm... my dad kinda has this shotgun and.... Well he's overprotective."  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow up and complemented, "Of course he'll be overprotective with a great treasure like you."  
  
Usagi blushed and insisted, "Really D-chan I advise you to leave before dad finds out."  
  
Duo grinned and agreed, "OK, I'll leave. So I'll at school tomorrow right?"  
  
Usagi beamed at him, nodded and replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" (OH MY GOD! Was that Usagi speaking?!)  
  
Duo nodded and was going to leave but then got interrupted.  
  
"Eh em... I do believe you're now my sister's new boyfriend, considering that you two seem like a couple," Shingo said as he came out of a shadow.  
  
Usagi shivered and whispered, "Creepy.."  
  
Duo nodded in shock.  
  
"What's your name?" Shingo asked Duo roughly.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," he replied, 'Hm... an overprotective brother as well...'  
  
Shingo nodded, stared at him hardly and asked, "Do you love her?"  
  
Duo tilted his head to one side and replied, "Of course."  
  
"Are you going to hurt her?" Usagi's brother asked again.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and spoke, "He wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
Duo inwardly winced, 'Wouldn't hurt a fly? Yeah right I fought in a war, people!'  
  
Shingo turned to his sister and countered, "Just making sure, Usagi."   
  
"Oh come on Shingo, what is he going to do?" Usagi asked.  
  
Shingo shrugged and said, "He could cheat on you."  
  
Usagi turned towards Duo and glared at him.  
  
Duo stood still and stated to God, "I promise to never hurt Usa or God shall electrocute me, burn me, drown me etc."  
  
Usagi quickly ran to him and clamped a hand on his mouth to stop him, "Ok, I believe you." Usagi smiled and wrapped him in a hug as Duo nodded.  
  
Shingo felt unnerved, 'Maybe he'll hurt her, maybe he won't hurt her... tough decision.'  
  
All of a sudden the front door opened and Kenji Tsukino spotted them.  
  
"Hi dad," Shingo greeted as if it was nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
Usagi gasped, let go of Duo and explained, "Dad I can explain-"  
  
"Explain about what?" Kenji asked as he looked at Duo, "Hello there, I'm Kenji Tsukino." Kenji extended a hand towards Duo.  
  
Duo smiled and replied as he took the hand and shook it, "Duo Maxwell, sir."  
  
Usagi sighed and smiled.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
At the dinner table Ikuko smiled at Duo and asked, "Where do you work?"  
  
Duo smiled as Usagi looked at him. He replied, "As now I am not employed, but am looking for a decent job to get me into university or college."  
  
Usagi's parents nodded in approval as Luna looked at the back of Duo's head in suspicion, 'He seems familiar, but I can't understand how...'  
  
Shingo then started to speak, "What job do you want to get?"  
  
Usagi glared at her brother, 'He's really driving me nuts!'  
  
Duo smiled and answered calmly, "I hope to be a graphic designer or a priest, but for now I'll probably get a job in a restaurant as a waiter or a job in a flower shop."  
  
Shingo glared at Duo as his parents started to chat with him, 'Great mom and dad likes him. That is so unlike dad, but mom... she is SO like that.'  
  
When Shingo met Usagi eye-to-eye she gave him a 'we're going to have a talk later' look. He looked scrared for a minute before nodding.  
  
'Great I pissed Usagi off, now I'm dead," he thought as he looked at the mashed potatoes on his plate.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Seeya tomorrow D-chan!" Usagi exclaimed as she waved good-bye to him.   
  
Shingo rolled his eyes as Ikuko and Kenji went in to do the dishes together.  
  
"OK, bye Usa!" he replied as he walked towards his apartment.  
  
After Duo disappeared Usagi turned towards Shingo and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Shingo backed away and asked defensively, "What?"  
  
Usagi sucked some air in and yelled, "You know damn straight what!"  
  
"Hee, hee," Shingo laughed sheepishly.  
  
"Well?" Usagi asked as her nerve started to reach for the cliff.  
  
"Well... um...." Shing started.  
  
"Continue," Usagi said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I was just making sure that he'll be the right one," Shing confessed.  
  
Usagi sighed and said as she went in, "I understand, Shingo."  
  
"You do?" Shingo asked in a surprised voice.  
  
Usagi nodded and said, "But you have to understand that I love D-chan and that he'll never hurt me."  
  
"How are you so sure?" Shingo asked as the siblings went up the stairs.  
  
"It's like you and Mika," Usagi explained as Shingo blushed uncontrollably.   
  
"I see," he whispered as more heat rushed to his face.  
  
Usagi stopped in front of her room, turned around and looked at her brother, "God I love Duo."  
  
Shingo nodded as Usagi went into her room.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"I can't believe I went through that," Kenji complained.  
  
Ikuko rolled her eyes and said as she was washing the dishes, "It wasn't so bad. Besides he seems like a great kid."  
  
Kenji grew angry and said, "That's what you said about Mamoru-baka,"  
  
Ikuko frowned, "I told you mot to say his name anymore,"  
  
He looked at his wife, "I know, but are you sure Duo is perfect for our tenshi?"  
  
She sighed again and said with exhaustion, "Did you look into his eyes?"  
  
Kenji looked at her with doubt and shook his head no.  
  
She then said, "In his eyes you could of seen true love, like the way you looked at me before."  
  
Kenji eyes widened and said quickly, "Oh Ikuko, I still love you."  
  
"But you're more overprotective about your children. Can't you see that they've grown up now?" She asked.  
  
Kenji wrapped her into a hug from behind as Ikuko rinsed the dishes.  
  
"You're right, they are grown up," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Dear, I'm always right," Ikuko smirked.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Usagi collapsed on her bed as her heart beat fully with pure love, the flame within her blared with life and freedom.  
  
She sighed as she whispered, "I love D-chan."  
  
"Yes, I can tell," Luna said.  
  
Usagi sat up and petted her cat.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo sat on his couch as a smile was drawn on his face permanently. His insides flushed with happiness every time he saw of thought about his new girlfriend.   
  
"My angel... my love... my Usa," he whispered to his apartment with happiness.  
  
Then he shot up from the couch and asked the air, "Do I belong here? With Usa?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER EIGHT!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	9. America Here We Come

BELONG  
  
CHAPTER NINE: AMERICA HERE WE COME  
  
The next day after school Duo got home and quickly decided to pick up the phone and dialed the Winner number.  
  
"Hello?" Quartre's voice asked.  
  
Duo smiled and answered, "Yo Q-man, still up for the reunion?"  
  
Duo can picture Quartre bubbling with happiness on the other side as he replied, "Oh, yeah. To tell you the truth everyone answered but you."  
  
Duo nodded as he spoke, "Yeah well, here I am! Answering the call."  
  
"What took you so long?" Quartre asked.  
  
Duo sighed and said, "I finally have a permanent girlfriend."   
  
Quartre smiled and exclaimed, "That's so great, but are you sure she's the one?"  
  
"Yep," Duo replied simply.  
  
"Ok," Quartre said, "Look the reunion will be at my place in two weeks, since your in Tokyo I thought you would need time to settle in America again."  
  
"Ok then," Duo agreed while nodding his head, then a thought struck him... what about Usa?  
  
"Seeya then, bye?"  
  
"Bye," Duo said as he turned the phone off.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Kenji came into the kitchen with the mail while holding one out towards Usagi, saying, "It's yours."  
  
Usagi smiled and took it. Shingo sat by as Usagi opened the letter and read it. Her eyes widened and said, "Cousin Dorothy wants me to go and visit her."  
  
Ikuko stopped and asked, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Usagi replied as she looked at her father for permission.  
  
"No," he stated firmly.  
  
"But I haven't seen her for a long time ever since the war," Usagi whined.  
  
"Exactly, she seen people die, and I don't want you to be around people like them," Kenji explained as Shingo just stared at them.  
  
"Dad, I'm older know, I can take care of myself," Usagi argued.  
  
Ikuko then butted in and added loudly, "Yes, dear she is growing up." Ikuko nodded her head slightly indicating the conversation they had while washing the dishes.  
  
Kenji sighed and said, "Alright."  
  
"But I want to go too," Shingo stated.  
  
Kenji looked at him and said, "No."  
  
Shingo frowned and said, "Please, Dad, let me go with Usagi."  
  
Ikuko looked worried and said, "Your Dad is right, dear. It's too dangerous for you to go."  
  
"For pete sake mom I'm 12 years old," Shingo countered.  
  
Usagi looked at him and suggested, "Maybe Ami should come with us, besides she's much more responsible and can take care of Shingo."  
  
Shingo nodded as Ikuko asked, "What will Dorothy think of Ami going as well?"  
  
"It says here," Usagi said while pointing at a stop on the letter, "that I can invite anyone to come... that means D-chan too!"  
  
Kenji sighed and agreed to it.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Whoa Ami, let's get this straight. Usagi is the cousin of THE Dorothy Catalonia?" Minako asked as Ami nodded.  
  
"And she wants you to go with her and Shingo to U.S.A?" Makoto asked in disbelief.  
  
Ami nodded once more.  
  
"You are SO lucky," Makoto whined.  
  
Ami could only smile at that comment.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo and Usagi are now taking a nice stroll in the park when Duo said, "Usa, I have to go away."  
  
Usagi frowned and said, "Me too."  
  
Duo blinked and asked, "Where to?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "U.S.A."  
  
"Me too!" Duo exclaimed as Usagi smiled.  
  
"I'm visiting my cousin," Usagi informed.  
  
"My friends and I are having a reunion," Duo said.  
  
"Where in U.S.A.?" Usagi asked quickly.  
  
"The Sanq Kingdom," Duo replied.  
  
"Me too!" Usagi's heart flew with happiness.  
  
"So... meet ya there?" Duo asked coolly as he slowly leaned forward until he could feel Usagi's breath toy with his lips.  
  
"You bet," Usagi replied smoothly back as they came into a sweet dream of a unforgettable kiss.  
  
Duo Maxwell now knows that he belongs to no one, but his Usa.  
  
OK PPLS! THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO HAVE A SEQUEL LATER, BUT FOR NOW I'M WORKING ON A PREQUEL. YOU'LL SEE WHY! R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
